Go Figure
Go Figure is a 2005 Disney Channel Original Movie. Walt Disney Records released the Go Figure soundtrack on June 7, featuring the title track by Everlife along with a music video. Plot A talented teenage figure skater, Katelin Kingsford, dreams of being a champion when she is discovered by a famous Russian skating coach, Natasha Goberman. She does not have enough money to train with this famous coach who is associated with a private boarding school, but she has the opportunity to get a hockey scholarship so she can figure skate. She accepts the scholarship and learns to play hockey. She changes in the process. She learns about teamwork and making friends by playing hockey. Katelin also learns some lessons about life but also has to make choices. Her little brother Bradley loves hockey and learns through his big sister's experience how to be a better and supportive brother. Near the end, Katelin has to rush from her hockey championship to the trials for the US Olympic Women's Figure Skating Team. In the process, her hockey friends learn the truth which she had previously hidden out of fear of being ridiculed and her brother buys her time to get to the skating rink. Due to being forced to use her hockey skates, she messes up, but her friends arrive with her figure skates and rally the crowd into cheering for a second chance for her. Katelin is given a second chance and performs admirably and is chosen for the Olympics. Cast *Jordan Hinson as Katelin Kingsford *Brittany Curran as Pamela *Whitney Sloan as Amy "Hollywood" Henderson *Cristine Rose as Natasha Goberman *Ryan Malgarini as Bradley Kingsford *Tania Gunadi as Mojo *Amy Halloran as Ronnie *Sabrina Speer as Shelby Singer *Jake Abel as Spencer *Kristi Yamaguchi as Herself *Jodi Russell as Linda Kingsford *Curt Dousett as Ed Kingsford *Paul Kiernan as Coach Reynolds *Morgan Lund as Bob *Austin Jepson as Hooner *Anne Sward as Ginger Cameo In Go Figure, there was only one cameo appearance. This was made by Winter Olympics gold medalist Kristi Yamaguchi. She trains the figure skaters when Katelin is tricked into going to get some more cups for the party. She is covered in paint after she gets locked in the janitors' closet, arriving too late to train with Kristi. Soundtrack The soundtrack was released on June 7, 2005 in the United States. It peaked at number 23 on the Billboard Top Kid Audio. ;Track listing #Everlife - Go Figure – 4:08 #Bowling for Soup - Greatest Day – 3:13 #Caleigh Peters - I Can Do Anything – 3:42 #Brie Larson - She Said – 3:44 #Hope 7 - I Want Everything – 2:54 #Superchic(k) - Anthem – 2:51 #Raven-Symoné - Life Is Beautiful – 3:16 #Cadence Grace - Crash Goes My World – 3:03 #Junk - Life Is Good – 3:10 Awards Go Figure was nominated in the Young Artist Awards for Best Television Movie or Special. Category:2005 films Category:Disney Channel Original Movies Category:Films Category:Disney films Category:Live-action films Category:Films featuring Sports